The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class named `Wilvory`, which was orignated by my crossing as seed parent `Sea Foam` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,463) with an unnamed seeding (resulting from the cross of `The Fairy`.times.`Star Dance`) as the pollen parent (`Star Dance` is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,222).
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are its:
1. Low growing and vigorously speading compact habit of growth, unlike its seed parent `Sea Foam`;
2. Attractive and unique flower color ranging from bud (Yellow-White Group 158-B) to open bloom (Yellow-White Group 158-D);
3. Substantially continuous and massed blooming habit on shorter than average blooming cycle (three weeks), with the blooms being long-lasting, with petals dropping cleanly;
4. Dark green glossy foliage that is more abundant and more compact than that of either parental cultivar; and
5. Above average disease resistance and excellent winter-hardiness.
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new variety as performed in McFarlin, Calif., and West Grove, Pa., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The plant propagates well from cuttings of new wood as well as from budding.